


smile

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica’s mind went through a series of processes as she prepared to send the picture to Kilgrave every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

Jessica’s mind went through a series of processes as she prepared to send the picture to Kilgrave every morning. First a string of curses followed by taking a picture of her flipping off the camera. The final process was punching her first against the wall (and not actually punching through it).

Not like a hole in the wall would ruin this already shitty apartment. Might even add a little character so really punching through it wouldn’t hurt. Still best not to do it, though. Jessica had enough financial problems.

If Jessica was cutting it close to the 10:00 AM deadline then she’d have to cut short some processes or skip them entirely.

One thing Jessica couldn’t skip was forcing herself to smile. How could she ever forget to smile? Kilgrave loved reminding her.

 _Smile Jessica._ He’d often say. Just thinking about it made Jessica want to destroy the wall again. Not her door-- it’d been through enough.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Jessica hissed at Kilgrave’s voice in her head. He couldn’t control her but his voice was always there, worming it’s way into her head.

The times he told Jessica to smile, repeat declarations of love back at him happened too often to count. Other things Kilgrave often told her to do too but Jessica preferred not to think of those things until she had downed an entire bottle of whisky.

And passed out.

Those were the two best conditions to remember it under because then it was under a haze of booze and exhaustion. Jessica really didn’t have to deal with it then.

When the clock turned from 9:59 to 10:00, Jessica prepared her best smile. She held the phone up and snapped a picture of the blatant cringe masquerading as a smile. Sick fucker would think it’s a genuine smile for him. Probably not the best Jessica could muster but still a smile for him.

Jessica thumb trembled ever so slightly before she hit send. It only lasted for a second or two. Barely noticeable to anyone or even Jessica herself if she wasn’t glaring daggers at her phone.

“Main Street, Birch Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane.”

Jessica was convinced the fucking therapist Trish got for her was a quack but she kept repeating those words. It was sometimes the only thing that Jessica could use to ground her back to reality-- besides the enormous amounts of hatred she had for that fucking prick.

Hatred never really grounded you, anyway.

After Jessica hit send, she tossed her phone onto her desk and ignored the little ‘beep’ that followed.

If Jessica was going to read Kilgrave’s response she was going to need to have a glass of whisky or something first. 

One always needed to drink before responding to a text of the person they hated most in the world.


End file.
